


【美中】不期而遇

by white spider (baizhu0211)



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhu0211/pseuds/white%20spider
Summary: ·瓷右·ooc慎，无脑爽文，无关时政·人鱼au，阿美人鱼设
Relationships: 美中 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【美中】不期而遇

**Author's Note:**

> ·瓷右  
> ·ooc慎，无脑爽文，无关时政  
> ·人鱼au，阿美人鱼设

湿漉漉的太阳从海平面爬出来，水雾一样的阳光罩住天与海的边界，朦朦胧胧的让人没法分划出两者的范围。由远及近蔓延过来的波光像跃动的金子，也像闪闪发亮的鱼鳞，让CN联想到了某个讨厌的家伙。

启明星湮没在惨白的日光里，晨昏相接的天空看起来没什么血色，潮湿的海风和细碎的波浪不知疲倦的摇晃着海面上小小的独船。身后的海岸线已经传来海鸟的聒噪，远处的灯塔快要熄灭了。

船摇得像母亲为了婴儿的熟睡而温柔晃动的摇篮。漫长孤寂的一夜等待消磨了CN大量的体力，现在无所事事的状态让CN的眼皮越来越沉，他有些疲惫的抬头扫视大洋的东面，一无所获，却又一次固执的打消了返程的念头。

他在心里嘲讽自己可笑的坚持。

船突然剧烈的摇晃了一下，毫无防备的CN摔向船体倾斜的一侧，被一只有力的手接住，随即是一个热烈而粘腻的吻。

来了。

直到CN因为缺氧而吃力的推搡着粗鲁的爱人，那只扣着他后脑勺的手才意犹未尽的放下。把伴侣吻到面红耳赤的成就感让金发的人鱼笑得肆意，甚至无法无天的伸手轻佻的刮了下CN的鼻梁。

“你就没有礼貌一点的问候方式吗？”慌乱的捂住被突袭的鼻子，忸怩的大国别过头去避开对方灼热的视线，“你快把船掀翻了，USA。”

CN红得快要滴出血的耳垂落在USA眼里，让他不自觉的咽了咽口水。

“我还以为你不过情人节呢亲爱的，你等我多久了？”

“我先声明，我确实不过洋节——”CN伸手拍在不断逼近的色狼的脸上，不留情面的将人推开，却在收手时被一把抓住手腕。湿热的触感从掌心传来，瘙痒顺着手臂爬进CN的脑子，他几乎是下意识的想要将手抽出，奈何USA的力道大得不容许他拒绝，只能颤抖着接受霸道而露骨的挑逗。

CN如临大敌的表现让USA联想到遇到天敌的小动物，终于他打算放过他薄面皮的爱人时，无力的颤动着的掌心已经挂满了他的唾液。

“你总是不够坦诚，CN，”USA把自己挂在船侧，将有些失神的亚洲人拽到面前，鼻息打在对方的脸上，“你没事会跑到太平洋吹风？而且这是我们碰头的老地方。”

“……只是不想让你白跑一趟。”

“哎呀甜心果然是在等我。”

明白自己招架不住那人直白的挑拨，CN干脆闭上眼睛做出防守：“现在我后悔了。”

又是一阵颠簸，人鱼直接从水中跃起跳入船中，还没等CN反应过来，他就被罩在USA有力的臂弯之下，狭小的船身让他无处可逃，只能徒劳的后悔一时大意让那个混蛋钻了空子。

CN能感觉到USA落在他身上的视线，别扭的抬手挡住开始发烫的脸，由着USA急躁的撕扯自己身上的衣物。

“别这么冷淡啊宝贝，”声音委屈又惑人，手上的动作一点也没停，“为了见你我可是连夜横渡了太平洋呢，感不感动？”

CN压抑着有些颤抖的声线，掩在双臂下的脸涨得通红。

“……我不是，也来了吗……”

噬咬和亲吻带着铺天盖地的架势，CN直到这个心急的主已经没有调情的耐心了。USA并了两指开拓身下人的后穴，在看到CN吃痛皱眉后温柔的咬上他微张的唇。

鱼鳞覆盖住的粗长性器完全伸出，毫不客气的抵上潦草扩张的后穴，长驱直入。

“啊！啊啊，唔，哈呜……”

得益于性器上大量的粘液做润滑，好歹是没有撕裂脆弱的甬道。CN哆哆嗦嗦的伸手想抓住什么，却也只能随着过火的挺动无力的摇晃。

喝到血的野兽红了眼。拒绝与讨饶早已失去了原有的作用，CN摇着头想要逃离过于激烈的性爱，被不知餍足的人鱼死死压制索取着更多。

USA的鱼尾将甲板拍得啪啪作响，让CN觉得任何一个下一秒这艘小船就会和自己一样被USA折腾到散架。天空的脸色没有那么难看了，像上了妆的妇人，粉白的，带着点阳光的金色。

强硬的射在甬道里后海鸟的鸣声已经四散在太平洋的上空，USA将绵软的性器抽出CN还在痉挛的后穴，把浑身湿透的人捞起来抱在怀里，享受饱食后的小憩。CN难得乖顺的窝在他的怀里，让他不禁有了些另外的期待。

USA小心翼翼的吻上CN的额头。

“我爱你，亲爱的，情人节快乐。”

“我不过洋节。”

啊啊，还是一贯的冷淡呢。

“但是我爱你。”


End file.
